


Sleep Talking

by I_like_fand00ms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Sleep talking, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_fand00ms/pseuds/I_like_fand00ms
Summary: When Dean first heard it he passed it off as random sleep mumbles. Cas was newly human, after all. But, when Dean got abruptly woken up one night because Cas sat up, slapped Dean's chest, and yelled ,"Tacos!", Dean got really frickin confused.A story about Cas' weird sleeping habits and Dean is a jerk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fan fiction thing. I don't know if it's any good...but why not try! (:

After Castiel had come back to the bunker after all of the drama with Metatron, Ezekiel...er... Gadreel, and any other angels, Dean had made the executive decision for Castiel to sleep in his room. With him. He was very worried about Castiel. He was newly human after all. He could manage to choke himself with sheets, or tangle himself in a cocoon and no one would ever know.

Castiel was convinced that Dean didn't trust him, which is why he was making him move into his room with him. He trudged across the hall following Dean with his one pillow and one blanket. "But Dean, I am fully capable of sleeping by myself. I have watched humani-"

"Yeah, yeah Cas. You've watched humanity for years and years before humanity knew it was humanuity. That's great," Dean turned to look at Cas as he stopped outside his door, one hand pushing the door opened. He smirked at Cas' frowny face. "Really...it's great. But I just want to make sure you're okay for now. Angels or whatever else might be out for your feathery ass at the moment, so what's the safest place in the bunker? In my bed." Dean stopped, stepping aside from the open door and gesturing for Cas to walk in. Cas hesitantly walked in, clutching his possessions as he timidly looked around. Dean came up behind him and slapped his back, causing him to stumble a few steps forward. "Welcome, Cas. To the Dean-Cave!" Dean held out his arms wide and smiled proudly.

There were guns lined on the wall, ammo boxes on the table. A few photographs on the bedside table and a half empty beer bottle. There were magazines tucked sloppily under the bed to which Dean walked over and kicked them all the way under the bed. 

"Well," Dean said staring at Castiel expectantly.

"Well...it's very nice Dean." Castiel said unsure what to do.

Dean chuckled and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Make yourself comfortable, Cas." He patted the bed space next to him. "Memory foam. It remembers you."

Castiel gently and awkwardly sat on the bed next to Dean. He nearly moaned at the feeling of the soft bedding underneath him, so much better than the cement and crappy benches he's been sleeping on.

"Will this bed be sufficient to hold two adult males?" Castiel asked as Dean sprawled out like a cat.

"Sure it will be! Just don't sleep like a starfish. Now let's sleep."

They got comfortable and turned off the lights and Cas went to sleep, wondering how a starfish sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> So...comments, kudos are appreciated. Should I write more? (:


End file.
